


Madam Dior's Prediction

by minhyuksfatgf (lilipoppii)



Series: Short Stories: MX [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween AU, Mentions of alcohol, but he will protect, changkyun is hawkeye, frat party, hyungwon is a zombie, jooheon is thor, joohoney is a scaredy cat, kiki is leatherface, minhyuk is a psychic, shownu is freddy kreuger, wonho is the bunny from five nights at freddys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/minhyuksfatgf
Summary: Changkyun takes his best friend to a frat party during Halloween in hopes that it would help his best friend be less scared. What he didn’t expect was for Jooheon to annihilate his own Thor hammer in order to protect him from the frat boys.
Series: Short Stories: MX [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900846
Kudos: 1





	Madam Dior's Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [tumblr](https://fantasia-minhyuk.tumblr.com/post/190037233687/status-complete-wc-3498-pairing-na-genre).

Jooheon was walking alongside his best friend, the very one who knew him like they were one person, so WHY he had invited him to a frat Halloween Bash knowing good and well that it would be the last thing he wanted to do tonight was beyond him. They had reached the front sidewalk, the front yard covered with gravestones, plastic bone hands sticking up with disheveled dirt like they were trying to escape. There was a dense fog covering the ground and Jooheon started to whine as he noticed some figures lingering at the sides of the house; just unidentified black outlines that made goosebumps break out over his exposed arms. He should’ve known better than to dress as Thor, the only upside to his costume was the hammer he was carrying around in his right hand.

Not that it would help him in the least bit. 

The foam would crumble the instance he attacked someone with it.

He grabbed the back of Changkyun’s black leather vest, carefully avoiding the quiver that he knew the strap was broken on, “Do we really have to go?”

His best friend pulled him aside to allow the group behind them to head inside and waited till the area was relatively clear before he gave the other boy his full attention, “Jooheon, you said you would do this. It’s just a party! It’s supposed to be fun.”

“You know I hate this kind of stuff! Remember 3rd Grade?”

He watched Changkyun sigh before shifting his bow from one arm to the other, sliding it up till it rested on his shoulder. They had had this conversation at least 10 times since they woke up this morning (roommates and all) and every time they had it, the conversation always ended the same. Jooheon would realize he was being silly, admit he was just being over-exaggerated and then would commit to going to the party.

“Can we just skip the debate for now? I mean, dude, we’re already here.”

Jooheon looked from the spooktacular frat house to the other side of the street and shook his head no, “I know that,” he pointed to the opposite side of the street, “side is safe.”

Changkyun just shook his head while making his way towards the entrance of the frat house. They had some kind of spooky soundtrack playing where you could hear wood creaking, strange muted howling sounds and the door squeaked when it was pulled open. Hands were back to tugging on his vest, so he assumed his best friend also had seen the zombie - tall and lanky - that had opened the front door. Whoever helped him with the makeup alone should have been given an award as it played perfectly along with the whole aesthetic. 

Brain matter was sticking to the zombie’s face, splatters of dried blood were artistically smudged into the shirt and the dead look in his eyes even gave Changkyun a chill down his spine. A whimper sounded behind him which earned an ear-splitting smile from the zombie having at least frightened one person, “Welcome to the party, guys.”

His tall form moved aside to show the entrance covered with drapes of varying colors and designs. He pointed directly at the one that had been behind himself, “Push through those and meet with Madam Dior. She will tell your future and assign you a path. May luck be on your side.”

The grip on Changkyun’s vest tightened and he tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn’t help his smile, as he pushes past the drapes that were hanging in the foyer of the frat house. All around them in the circular foyer were a menagerie of colorful drapes, but in the center sat a roundtable and on the top was what looked to be a crystal ball. Behind it, sat a girl with her back towards them while she messed around with something. Shaking it and rolling it back and forth between her hands.

“Excuse me?” he called out to her.

Jooheon had gained some courage and moved to stand more to his side than behind Changkyun like the scared child he was. It gave him a little reassurance that this might actually help his best friend overcome his fear during this holiday. She turned and he had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing. In front of them sat ‘Madam Dior’ and he couldn’t believe his eyes. His very friend who was a member of this frat sat across from them dressed in drag. He was wearing a long sandy brown wig that curled into soft spirals at the bottom, over his head was a smothering wrap of colors like the drapes surrounding them that bled into the similar-looking drapes that wrapped his frame. 

It seemed the same person who had done the zombie’s makeup had done his friend’s as it took him more than a second to actually recognize him.

“Welcome gentlemen to Madam Dior’s!”

Jooheon grabbed for his wrist and he frowned giving his friend a sideways glance but otherwise making no move to address his fretting. This, believe it or not, was better than Changkyun had figured his friend would do. He honestly thought when the other boy had been given the chance that he would up and run from the frat house but here he was being a trooper; or an Asgardian god. Whatever. 

“The z-zombie said something about assigning us a path?”

The crystal ball on the table flickered causing Jooheon to jump and hide back behind Changkyun who shook his head and stared at his crossdressed friend in front of him. “What are these predictions about?”

Madam Dior raised her arms with a flourish, the sleeves drooping down to reveal her milky arms as she spoke, “Madam Dior will ask you one question. If the answer is true, you will go in the direction of the blue drape,” she indicates with her hand to her right side, “If the answer you provide is false, the purple drape,” he gestures to the left where the drape is hanging inconspicuously blocking whatever may lay beyond it, “And for the answers that are neither true nor false you will enter into the teal drape behind me.”

“What kind of questions?” Jooheon asks boldly, reengaging himself with Madam Dior.

Madam Dior reached forward and grasped Jooheon’s hand, bringing it towards her over the top of the crystal ball while she kept her eyes on his, “Questions that will affect your future, honey.”

Changkyun watched as his best friend visibly shuddered and sighed, “Oh for the love of - just get on with it.” He leans towards Jooheon and whispers in his ear, “It’s only Minhyuk-hyung. Don’t freak out.”

“Use the purple drape,” she calls, causing a split between the two boys.

Changkyun raises a brow as he leans away from his best friend who is shivering like the room suddenly dropped 20 degrees, “M-m-m-m-me?”

Madam Dior nods her head towards Changkyun, “No. Him. Even if I ask him the question, I know what the answer and outcome will be. So he can just go through the purple drape.”

“Whatever,” he rolls his eyes as he pats Jooheon’s shoulder before moving towards the drape he was assigned. It was whatever. This was just a dumb frat party and it’s not like he was easily scared anyways. He shot one last look back at his best friend who was back to shivering, his hands repeatedly bumping against the roundtable while he gave him a reassuring smile before pushing through the drape.

He’s met with a pitch-black room, that he continues to walk through, stumbling only when it feels like something is running over his feet or touching his sides. Behind him, he hears faintly the sound of some kind of motor starting up and when it catches, clanking starts and his heart jumps. That’s when the lights fly on and he finds himself surrounded by varying serial killers, but the one that catches his eye the most is the man with the hockey mask holding the chainsaw. Even surrounded, there was a clear path for him to run and he told his feet to stay put. He wasn’t about to play into their prank, but as the chainsaw man continued to advance on him; his mind overruled his decision and his feet burst into action.

He threw himself around a corner and up a set of stairs, quickening his pace as the chainsaw got louder behind him. The first door he found open, he pushed himself inside and slammed the door shut before locking it and turning to lay himself against it. He gulped down air and slid down the hardwood of the door. Changkyun knew that fear he just felt had been irrational, but it seemed even he couldn’t completely avoid it like he thought he could.

* * *

Jooheon slowly faces back to Madam Dior when his friend disappears and whines some, his lips forming into a pout, he knew he should have left back when Changkyun had offered him. “Now,” Madam Dior says with a sweet voice, “give me your hands.”

She offers her own hands, palm up, while she continues to give him a grin to placate his nerves. Her eyes shine with the glowing from the crystal ball between them as he slowly lifts his arms and places his palms into her own. 

“Ah,” she says suddenly, having to grab hold of Jooheon’s hands as he means to remove them from the sudden shock of how loud her voice had come out. She pulls him closer till he’s staring back into her eyes, “Whatever you do,” she whispers between the both of them, “do not go into the kitchen.”

“T-the kitchen?”

“Go through the blue drape.”

“What about the kitchen?” Jooheon questioned, having never gotten an answer.

“Zombie! Next!”

The zombie surfaces within drape hollow and ushers him towards the blue drape as Madam Dior had told him. 

“Wait-” he fights as the tall boy continues to push him forward, “What about the kitchen??”

He’s pretty easily thrown through the hole covered by the blue drape and lands hard on his butt inside a sitting room surrounded by Halloween costume-clad college students. Some were doing keg stands in a corner, a bunch of them were occupying the couches in the middle watching ‘The Shining’ on the huge flat screen tv and then there was him. On the ground. Ignored by all. He clamors up and pats his butt before navigating the densely occupied room.

He freezes when screaming cuts through the pounding bass of Halloween music and one person even mutes the TV before a round of cheers starts up followed by a discussion and bets on who the screamer is. He didn’t have to bet. He knew that scream anywhere. Somewhere in this frat house, his best friend was running and screaming and he felt stupid for listening to that crazy woman in the foyer about avoiding the kitchen.

His best friend was in danger.

Jooheon picked up his pace as he walked down a hallway looking for a staircase or something that could lead to his friend. He could’ve sworn that he heard his friend run upstairs so that had to be where he was, right? He pauses at the entryway to what probably is the kitchen. It’s got a black light and everything in it has some kind of neon paint on it. He can see a few people inside grabbing drinks while talking about something, but even though his toes are edging towards crossing he cannot lift his foot to cross over the threshold. 

Changkyun’s screams echo through his mind and he lifts his foot but returns it to the ground. This whole thing was stupid. This fear. This party. Madam Dior’s warning. It was all stupid. With his last ounce of false bravado, he pushes himself forward into the kitchen and makes his way around the island. He’s sure to avoid coming into contact with the other people inside. The fact that they’re dressed entirely in black gives him the heeby-jeebies. It’s just as he’s approaching the far exit that a hand grasps his shoulder and pulls him back, a drink illuminated by the blacklight neon green as a person without a face comes into view, “Uh uh,” the faceless person sweetly chides, “Everyone who enters the Witches’ Cavern must partake in a potion.”

Witches’ Cavern? Why didn’t they have a face?

He stares into the void that he assumes would be the person’s face and shudders, his whole body shaking with the movement before his hand wraps around the glass pushed towards him. Jooheon smiles nervously, moving to cross over the threshold to find the stairs, but the arm that had stopped him originally pulls him back, “You have to consume the potion before you are allowed to leave the Cavern.”

His brown eyes fall the drink in his hand as he stares at the ominous liquid residing in the glass glowing green under the black light. A scream cuts through the loud music again and Jooheon’s eyes jerk to the exit of the room again. What were they doing to his best friend? Without another thought, he tosses the drink back before tossing the glass to the ground; ignoring the amused chuckle he gets after the glass shatters upon impact. He just pushes himself forward, up the stairs till he finds himself slowing again. 

Outside one of the closed doors stands a man with a white mask and a very real chainsaw in his hands. Despite that, the chainsaw doesn’t seem to have an actual chain on it, but Jooheon stops himself a good yard from the guy. Even if the guy is a good half-inch shorter than him, the weapon makes him seem bigger and he curls his hands into fists at his sides. The fist-clenching his styrofoam hammer raises as he begins yelling while running towards the man with the chainsaw, feeling far less intimidating than the guy in the mask. 

* * *

Screaming cuts through Changkyun’s mind from somewhere out in the hallway. Whomever it was had successfully halted the chainsaw revving that the guy with the mask that had chased him up the stairs was doing. His heart is still stuck in his throat as he pulls his weight from against the door, his eyes scanning the door curiously as hears a commotion on the other side of the door.

“Ah, fuck, Joo, stop stop,” he hears, the voice sounding ever familiar. 

“YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTACK MY FRIEND LIKE THAT?!” Jooheon’s angry voice carries over the guy he’s attacking.

“Fuck, Joo, it’s Kihyun! Stop!”

It’s when the attacking stops and only heavy breathing can be heard that Changkyun unbolts the door, arms immediately wrapping him in a severe hug as the boy in his arms sobs. Whatever high he had been on crashing the instant he finds Changkyun there safe. He pats his best friend’s head before shooting a glare at Kihyun, “Is this payback for what happened last week?”

Kihyun shrugs, setting the chainsaw down as he checks himself over for any damage from Jooheon’s fake hammer. 

Changkyun waits for his best friend’s sobs to stop before he pushes him back some, “Hey, buddy, you did great. Thanks for saving me.”

“I hate you,” his best friend says, his eyes dropping to his destroyed hammer, “How do I explain to the costume rental that I broke their hammer?”

He laughs and hugs his friend tightly, “I’ll pay for it. Promise.”

Jooheon’s eyes cut to Kihyun who jumps a bit at the look in the younger boy’s eyes, “I hate you too.”

Kihyun looks more hurt by the phrase, “Joo, don’t say that.”

Minhyuk, still in his Madam Dior guise, breaches the top of the stairs with worry clear on his face, “I heard screaming and yelling… what’s going on?”

Changkyun shoots a glare at his friend, “Jooheon destroyed his hammer trying to save me from Kihyun. He’s mad at all of us now.”

“I hate you all!” Jooheon screams.

Minhyuk is quick to step up to the upset boy, wrapping an arm around him that is tossed off, “Joo, c’mon man, it was just a joke. Hey Joo-” Madam Dior’s eyes stare up at Changkyun then Kihyun before returning, his arm shaking Jooheon now, “Hey, Joo, did you go through the kitchen?”

“YEAH I DID!” he screams, his speech slurring some as he seems incapable of even keeping himself up right now, “What of it?”

Minhyuk’s eyes return to Changkyun, “He, uh, he’s drunk, man… I told him to avoid the kitchen… “

The false bravery finally registers in Changkyun’s mind before he laughs, earning a barely-there punch to his stomach from his best friend who does not appreciate the notion. He helps hoist his best friend up, wrapping one of Jooheon’s arms over his own shoulders to take on most of his weight. Minhyuk flanks Jooheon’s other side as they pull him down the stairs and back towards the living room, stepping through the kitchen where Minhyuk barks orders at anyone trying to force a drink on Jooheon again before they push him down into the lone recliner in the whole frat house. 

“Sorry about that Changkyun, I didn’t think that Jooheon, being Jooheon, would ignore the warning I had given him about the kitchen…”

Kihyun is just behind them with his chainsaw, “He acted like a mad man when he realized I was the one chasing Changkyun. He really wouldn’t stop attacking me with that stupid hammer.”

“Serves you right,” Changkyun laughs, one of his fingers scratching his hairline as he stares down at his best friend who has since fallen asleep since being placed in the recliner. The zombie appears behind the recliner earning all three pairs of eyes, “Are we still letting people in? There’s still a line, Madam Dior.”

Minhyuk pulls at the wrap on his head, “Tell the guys the scare-a-thon is off. I’m tired of wearing this damn wig. Just let the rest into the party.”

Not long after the zombie leaves, a tall guy dressed as Freddy Krueger appears, clearly not the least bit caring whether or not he had entertainment for the rest of the night. His eyes land on Jooheon asleep in the chair as he pulls off his tweed brown hat and knife glove from his hand, “Who got Joo drunk this time? Everyone heard him screaming. Most of the newer pledges evacuated the instant he started screaming.”

Kihyun and Changkyun both point to Minhyuk whose mouth drops open, “I did not! I told him not to go in there!”

“Min,” Krueger says, pulling at the funky burnt globs on his face until Hyunwoo’s face becomes noticeable, “I told you to just let him into the party.”

“I did! I told him to not go in the kitchen!”

Hyunwoo looks to Changkyun who raises his hands, “Don’t look at me, Madam-screw-with-your-friends over here separated us before I heard what Jooheon would be subjected to.”

“Thanks a lot,” Minhyuk huffs.

“Anytime,” Changkyun grins before looking back at Hyunwoo, “He’ll be fine. Just let him sleep it off.”

“You realize that he’s going to outright give all of us the cold shoulder when he wakes up tomorrow, right?”

Kihyun frowns, “Damn, it’ll be worse for me since I was the one that chased Changkyun.”

“Nice knowing you, buddy,” the youngest boy laughs, earning a scowl from Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo watches as the zombie returns followed by a guy in Five Nights at Freddy’s bunny costume. The zombie brushes his hair back as the bunny removes his bunny head revealing Hoseok who frowns at the sleeping Jooheon, “Who gave Jooheon alcohol again? You all know he cannot handle his liquor.”

The zombie sighs, “I told you to let them stay together, Min.”

“Why is this all my fault? I warned him to avoid the kitchen!”

“I’ll talk with all of you later,” Hyunwoo frowns as he turns to Changkyun, “For now, I’m going to take Jooheon and Changkyun back to their place,” his eyes move back to the other boys, “Why don’t you clear up the party and start cleaning. Punishments will come after that.”

“AWW HYUNG!” Minhyuk shouts.

Hyunwoo ignores him as he lifts Jooheon with Changkyun’s help before they leave the living room.

“You’re a dead man,” Kihyun laughs.

“I warned him!” Minhyuk repeats like a broken record.

Hyungwon, the zombie, and Hoseok pat him on the shoulder but offer no encouraging words as they turn to start clearing out the party. Kihyun is still snickering as he turns to go grab the trash bags from the kitchen leaving Minhyuk to stand in the crowd of people leaving their frat house with the expression of a dead man on his face. “I warned him!” he whines once more to deaf ears. 

Hyunwoo would deal with Minhyuk once he returned.


End file.
